Great Heights
by Barila.Arkenstone
Summary: Tyler Osbourne is a New York Doctor and just finishing getting his doctorate, when he finds a letter stating that his parents have been murdered and left him with some unexpected new's and responsibility.
1. Chapter Intro

Great Heights.

**INTRO**

**I own this story and its characters, blah mine no copy right - 3 Eve**

"So this is the story of a man just getting out of collage after getting his Doctorate and finding a letter from the C&F services reading that his parents were murdered in a bank robbery. It also states that they left him everything including his eight year old sister which he didn't know existed. Let's see how things go for him shall we. There are unexpected twist in this story and I'm going to need everyone's help to write this if you love it I'll keep writing I just need the encouragements!"

Tyler Osbourne - 31, Doctor

Evette Bee Osbourne- 8, elementary student, Tyler's Sister

Jason Elman- 31, physiatrist, Tyler's friend

Jillian Frost - 26, C&F service associate, Eve's Case Manager

Alley Kate Moore - 28, bakery owner, Tyler's friend

Michael Ector- 15, cancer patient, Eve's Friend

Eleanor Potts- 40, nurse, Tyler's friend

Emma Jean- 30, OBYGN, Tyler's friend


	2. Chapter 1 Brisk

Great Heights.

Chapter 1: Brisk

I groan feeling the sting of sunlight on my shut eyelids, and as I roll over to end the pain in my eye's a new pain arises. The constant ringing of my alarm clock catches me mid-roll and I ended up face down on the linoleum floor of my New York apartment. Groaning again, I lift myself up and trudge to the bathroom, standing before the mirror I think 'another Monday morning..great..'

Hi my name is Tyler Osbourne and I'm a Doctor at New York General. Yeah sounds big right, I love my job a lot it's kind of all I got at the moment, yeah I'm a bachelor as my friends put it. Well they don't say it like that, they say thing's along the lines of ' Dude you live in a three room apartment all by yourself on the Ave, you should settle down man, well before all the good ones are gone. ' Yup things like that.

I tugged my lab coat of the hook behind the door as I walked out of my overly sized apartment and made the walk down the stairs to wake me up, I needed coffee, stat. I didn't have to rush to work since I lived two blocks away and I could get my double espresso on the way there. Walking fast was always my forte I had long legs I was a tall guy 6"1' exactly, I had blond brown hair and forest green eyes with the pale skin. Nurses thought I was hot and well I don't know what the deal is really. Gliding into Bridge-n-Nook's Cafe I knew just who too turn to for my coffee, "Good Morning, Alley K!" I greeted one of my best friends since Collage.

Alley Kate Moore was the owner of this fine little establishment and she ran it perfectly. She was a small thing, heart shaped face with lightly tanned skin that was framed with long tendrils of honey brown hair. But what caught you the first time you looked at her were her hazel eyes which if you looked close enough had dustings of moss green near the cornea.

"Good Morning Ty, I'm suspecting the usual?" she smiled warmly and tucked a hand under her chin, the other on the gold counter in front of her. I returned the smile and shoved a hand in my pocket, "you know me too well" I told her merrily. She giggled and passed me a steaming cup that had a giant smiling face reading "Have a Great day!" I pulled out the tab and her tip which she always refused but I was one step ahead.

"Come on Alley, How many times have we had this discussion! I always win!" I laughed as I waved and stepped out the door, it's bell wishing me well as I departed. Today was just as every other day but something deep within me had a sickening feeling that something was going to change. What I didn't know was, was it for better or worse, Sighing I walked into the hospital into a new day.

-Chicago, Illinois - Two days prior

"Does she have any other relatives that can support her? We don't know how long it will take to place her in a stable home." I listened to the grownups talk about me, it was just a few hours ago that they came to get me from school, we were talking about flowers when they came.

-flash back-

_I smiled as Mrs. Anya sang along with the colorful video showing all the flowers and what they mean. I always loved flowers and as me and my best friend Jessie clapped our hands and laughed, we didn't notice a man and a woman walk into the class._

_As we continued to cheer with the song, Mrs. Anya spoke quietly with the strangers. I had stopped laughing long enough to see our always joyful teacher gasp and a single tear run down her pretty face as she turned to look at me. I got up as she waved me over and I felt knots form in my stomach. _

_"Eve these have come to pick you up, Sweet heart be strong okay?" she smiled a watery sad smile. I nodded and whipped away one of her tears " Okay Mrs. Anya but where am I going? Where's my Momma and Daddy?" I asked confusedly but as I asked more tears flowed from her grey blue eyes._

_"Oh honey there's been...There's been an accident, I'm sorry" she told me in broken sobs. I felt my brow furrow and my heart started hurting as realization dawned on me. "No..Momma..and daddy are..no they can't.." I cried brokenly as I felt Mrs. Anya grasp me in a firm but loving hug "I'm sorry honey, I'm so sorry." _

_-End Flash Back-_

_As I sit in the padded office of Ms. Jillian Frost the lady who is suppose to be in charge of me till they find me a new home, I wonder what I did to be left alone. My name is Evette Bee Osbourne, I'm Eight and I go to Lyon elementary school in Elmwood park, Chicago. I have long blondish brown hair that curls at the ends and my eyes are a really pretty green like my momma. I wish she and my Daddy where still here I miss them so much, I pulled my legs up holding them to me and tucking them under my chin. _

_I don't want to be alone, please momma and Daddy I hope you two are happy where ever you are and aren't scared like me. I heard a noise outside the office doors and as I look toward it a familiar face popped in and my face stretched into a hearty smile. "Maxi!" I cheered jumping off the couch and hugging the massive white and grey sheep dog my daddy got me two Christmases ago. _

_"I thought you might like a friend to keep you company Eve" I looked up to see Ms. Jillian smiling at me from under her dark bangs. I smiled back and kissed Maxi on his big wet nose and giggled when he gave me a big wet kiss back. "Thank you, Ms. Jillian" I smiled brightly as I could and she returned it. "Eve I have good news we have found a family member that can take care of you" She told me happily. _

_I looked at her expectantly and asked innocently " Who am I going to live with now?" She looked at me and said in a quiet voice " Your Brother Tyler he lives in New York." I looked at her confusedly, Brother? When did I have a brother...This would be sadly interesting. _

_~^0^~_

_Tell me what you think if I get good reviews I will continue writing this story. Hope you liked it 3 -Love Eve Bee_


	3. Chapter 2 Life Pilot

Great Heights.

Chapter 2: Life Pilot

Mulling over some prescription notes in my office, I am pulled from my thoughts as a buzzing comes from the intercom on my dark oak desk. "Dr. Osbourne, What is it?" I asked removing my glasses and placing them on the desk.

"Hello Dr. it's Ms. Potts, Just letting you know you have a letter the man said it was important" She finished off and I was already standing and pulling on my lab coat. "Thank you Eleanor, I'll be down there in a flash" I conceded and switched off walking out the door, to the main desk.

As I stood in the elevator thinking what might be so important the doors opened again showing a bright face. "Hey there kiddo, How ya feeling?" I asked happily as the young man walked the rest of the way into the elevator and answered grinning a dimple filled smile. "I'm great Doc, My dad is here so I'm heading over to the cafeteria" Michael Ector is a high spirited young man and he is a strong role model for the other children at the hospital teaching them not to be afraid, It's very inspiring since he battles cancer as well.

"Well that's very cool, You going to play ball?" I asked him knowingly, Michael used to play football at his high school but now he concedes to just toss with the other boys at the hospital and his father when he visits which is almost every week. He smiled and held out his hand showing his signature covered ball.

The bell dinged signaling our stop. "well go get'em kid, have fun" I waved him off as I walked the other way. Waving to the other patients of the hospital on my way to the front desk my mind went back to its previous pondering. Hopefully it's nothing to serious I internally wished towards the news this letter may bring.

Knocking on the bright green rotation desk that was the front office I smiled towards the Blonde woman behind it "Hello Eleanor, You have something for me?" Eleanor is the kind of woman that makes you happy now matter what situation you're in it must be the motherly vibes she emits, she's just a bright soul.

"Here you go Dear" She smiled kindly handing me the legal sized white envelope that had my name posted on the front. I stared at the return address, it puzzled me why would the Child and Family service center of Chicago send me a letter. Still puzzled I popped open the flap and pulled out the documents, unfolding them and read the following.

**Dear Dr. Tyler Osbourne,**

**Children and Family Services of Chicago with a heart are sending their condolences on the following news. On Friday of July 23, 2010, Claire and Charles Osbourne were murdered during a most tragic Bank Robbery. We are very sorry for your loss and for having to give you such information by letter. Your Parents have left a will stating all that they have shall go to you and one other, you have till Wednesday of July 4, 2010 to report and collect any valuables from their home and if you wish to sell the house it is also in the will for you. **

After reading that paragraph of most horrifying news I realized that I was no longer standing, I had crumbled to the floor on my knees and my eyes had blurred from the tears that made their path down my face. I heard Eleanor calling my name but I was far away from here. It dawned on me, My parents are gone, I'll never get another chance to see my mother's beautiful face smiling brightly from the garden she was so proud of. Or Sit with my dad in the Garage talking over the future.

I'll never be able to look into my mother's green eyes that mine resembled so and tell them how much I loved them. They were gone and I didn't get a chance to say bye one last time. As it dawned over me I froze my skin tingling in a sickening way. I fisted the letter and felt a second sheet, wiping my eyes I turned over the note and read the rest.

**My Condolences to you Dr. Osbourne, But there is still one more matter to discuss your parents have left a you with something else that is very much more important and that should be discussed in person, That is why I am requesting you fly over to us in Chicago. Your mother and father have left you as the only guardian of their second child your sibling Evette Bee Osbourne. As I have stated this matter in person. If you have any questions you can reach me at (xxx)-xxx-xxxx at extension. 2450. Hope to hear from you soon, Jillian Frost. Case Manager for Children and Family services of Illinois.**

I stared at this page with shock and denial. There must be some mistake, I don't have a sister or at least I think I don't, when did this happen. I heard my name being called again and turned to look into two concerned hazel pools. "Tyler What's the matter are you alright?" Eleanor's asked me placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked to the letter once more and I knew I had to get to Chicago and quick so I could sort this mess out. There was a pain in my chest and not the physically induced pains but, my heart weighed and I knew it was because of my parents death. I got up off the floor and told Eleanor that I was leaving for the rest of the week and probably the weekend as well. This was going to be hard and weird but I have to do it , this is just not my week.

-**Chicago- Eve's POV**

I sat in a family room that Ms. Jillian told me to wait for her in. I was confused because it was a family room but I didn't have a family anymore except for Maxi, but she just told me that I would soon have a new family. This was going to be hard, I was scared I didn't want a new family I wanted my momma to come in and hold me or my daddy to sit me on my lap and bounce me on his knee.

I held Maxi's collar tighter, I needed music to calm down I had my IPod that one of momma's friends at work gave me for my birthday last year. Plugging in my earphones I tuned to my favorite song trace by anthem facility, and laid down on the plush leather couch. Without realizing, I fell asleep to the song and dreamt of momma, me, daddy, Maxi and The brother I don't know. I wondered what he looked like, If he had Momma's eyes and daddy's face or if he didn't look like them at all. Dreaming of him I went into a deeper sleep and clutched Maxi's fur.

-**Chicago- Ty's POV**

I made the plane ride over to Chicago to the address on the letter, I found myself standing in front of a federal building fidgeting. I didn't know if I could do this, But I had too I owed my mom and dad that much, Sucking up some courage I stepped into the building and up to the front desk. " Hello, my name is Dr. Tyler Osbourne I'm here to see a Ms. Jillian Frost" I told the red headed receptionist confidently. She smiled and told me to wait a moment and she dialed a extension.

"She's on her way Dr. Osbourne, Just take a seat there" she smiled again and I nodded in thanks, I knew what she was really smiling at and I was not in the mood for girl's acting out for me. I look at my phone and saw I had an overflowed message box and missed calls from Alley, I'd have to tell her later. I sat there fidgeting and tapping my foot for what seemed like forever when I heard my name I jumped from the chair like if someone had just tazed me in the butt.

I looked in front of me to see a very small woman that barely reached my shoulder, she had short black hair with straight bangs and a small face to fit her eyes were a shiny moss color, she smiled politely. "Hello Dr. Osbourne, I'm glad you took my hurry notice to heart," she smiled "Please follow me" she turned and lead me to a silver standard elevator. I stood uneasy, I was nervous to meet this child my parents had, had and did not tell me about.

"What is she like?" I wondered out loud and looked towards the ceiling, I felt her observant eyes on me, "she is..one of the most interesting children I have ever met. She is so mature for her age and very intelligent. You'll see what I mean when you meet her." Just as she finished the doors opened and she guided us toward a row of family rooms, some filled with children and others just one or two with adults. I didn't realize she had stopped walking till I bumped into her small frame. "I'm sorry I'm a little distracted" I coughed and rubbed my neck, she just nodded and smiled politely "It's fine, That's her" she pointed into a family room and that when I saw her. The little girl I saw in the room looked so small and fragile and out of place, she laid on the leather couch asleep her little pink pouty mouth open releasing each slow breath, her long loose blonde brown curls framing her pale little face.

I fell in a calm little bubble just looking at the little girl in front of me, as I sat on the couch alongside her, her eyes fluttered open and I was presented with two wide sparkling green eyes. This child held an angels face and it looked just like my mothers, just like me we shared our mothers eyes, hair and skin tone.

"Hey there sleepy head hope we didn't wake you?" Ms. Frost asked the little one and in response Evette yawned her little pink mouth forming a O as she shook her head no. "I was just waking up Ms. Jillian" she answered in a bell voice, I stared at her in wonder and she must have felt my stare for she looked to me and smiled widely "DADDY!" she exclaimed and jumped at me her small arms around my neck. I froze and Ms. Frost must have too for her eyes glossed and she put a hand over her mouth, my heart broke just then this was going to be hard for us both.

Evett..I mean Eve must have sensed the tension and she pulled back to look into my glam face, her face reddened and her eyes watered. "Your..you're not my daddy.." she whimpered and I unfroze pulling her into a hug. She cried into my neck and I rocked her, I don't know where it came from but it was as easy as breathing and felt right to do so. I looked at Ms. Frost and spoke in a determined tone "is there any paper work that needs to be filled or can I take her home now?"

Ms. Frost helped me with all that needed signing for I still hand a sniffling Eve in my arms, and as we were going to walk out of the family room Eve looked over my shoulder and stopped me by tugging on my shirt. "We can't leave Maxi" she told me in a objecting tone, I looked at her confusedly "who is Maxi eve?" Just then there was a Barking next to my leg and I looked down to see a grey and white English sheepdog looking up at me threw think bangs. I smiled at Eve and leaned down to grab the dog's leash, "don't worry he's coming to Eve" she smiled and hugged my neck rusting her head on my shoulder.

"let's go home Eve" I told her as we headed for the elevator this was going to be hard for her and for me but I know we can help each other through it, I was going to be there for her and nothing was going to stop me from accomplishing my goal.

~ 3 ~ Hoped you liked it! More coming soon- 3 Eve :) ~Review Please~


End file.
